retypegatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Basil Ismene
"I love growing flowers. They have the power to make people happy, and being able to help make people happy is one of the many joys in my life~" Info *Name: Basil Ismene *Age: 18 *Birthday: September 14th (Virgo) *Pokemon: Garbodor *Type: Grass *Familiar: Sally *Height: 5'04 *Sexuality: Bi-curious *Moveset: **Energy Ball (Replaces Sludge Bomb): On a roll of 18+, will lower opponent's defense by 1. **Aromatherapy (Replaces Poison Gas): Cures whole party of status conditions. **Body Slam: On a roll of 14+, will paralyze opponent. **Sunny Day: On a roll of 11+, turns the weather sunny. **Smack Down: Allows Flying types to be hit by Ground moves. **Thunderbolt: On a roll of 18+, will paralyze opponent. **Drain Punch: Restores HP equaling half the damage dealt. *Ability: Chlorophyll: In sunny weather, Basil gets a +2 to her dodge. *Hair Color: Brown *Eye Color: Dark blue *Skin Color: White *Features and Notes: **She has dreams of becoming a professional aromatherapist. **Loves collecting things. **Can communicate on a spiritual level with plants. **When she's sick, she almost has a wilted appearance. Personality Energetic and always happy, this Garbodor is quick to make friends...and a good first impression. She loves people and will always take any opportunity she can to talk and make new friends. She's pretty good at small talk but if you get on the subject of plants she probably won't shut up. She just LOVES talking about plants and how to take care of them. Another thing about her is that she's sorta wary around fire types. If she learns to trust you then you're probably fine but if you just meet her she might be a bit nervous around you. She's pretty curious about things but knows when she should and shouldn't ask about stuff. Despite how happy she always is, deep down inside she seems to have a random lonely feeling...as if she's missing a friend that she can't even remember... History Pre Cannvi / Tarpaulin “Ahoy! Treasure off the port bow!” Echoed the voice of a young female Trubbish who was staring through the lens of a broken kaleidoscope at a garbage truck unloading some junk. A Magnemite, most likely the same age as her, stared at her quizzically, “What zzzzt, are you talking about?” The Trubbish carefully put down her kaleidoscope as if it were an actual telescope and looked at the Magnemite, her eyes big and happy, “I read in a book lately that things humans call…pi…rates…talk like that.” She had a difficulty pronouncing the word and messed up the syllables as she said them. “Oh bzzzt, let me try then. Ahoy! Let’s zzt, get that treasure!” The Magnemite happily chirped. Afternoons in the landfill were usually like this. The young Trubbish Cheddar and her Magnemite friend Jitters would always play, pretending to be things that Cheddar had read up on. The young Trubbish was fascinated with humans, much to the chagrin of the other Pokemon living in the area. She would find old books that had been thrown away and managed to teach herself to read with the help of Jitters. Her reading level was only that of a first grader, second grader at best, but she still tried. Jitters would help reassure her every step of the way. The two were the best of friends, always together. They built a small fort out of the trash in the landfill and spent their days there, whether it was reading, messing with old electronics that Jitters had given power back to, or just playing. The two however, were aware of the delicate balance this junkyard had. The landfill was separated into two distinct territories that humans would have no idea of. The Skuntank Barrymore ruled over one area while the Muk Sludgeball ruled over the other. The two got along decently, as long as the other didn’t maliciously try to obtain more land from the other and for many years things were peaceful. Cheddar and Jitters themselves were citizens of Barrymore’s land and while they occasionally were teased by the various Pokemon living there because of their fascination with humans, they were happy where they lived. As the years went on, Cheddar found herself evolving into a Garbodor, while Jitters evolved into a Magneton. The sudden change in size never seemed to stop Cheddar though as she was still as energetic as ever. However, one day things quickly changed for the worse. Cheddar was out one night looking for some extra things to add to her and Jitter’s fort when she suddenly saw two humans walking nearby. Humans never came to the landfill at night so she quickly hid and eavesdropped on what they were saying. “The pollution from this landfill is getting to be too extreme. We’re going to have to cut down the size of this area for the safety of the people living around here.” One of the men said. “I understand. We’ll send some trucks to transfer some of the material to a different landfill immediately.” The other man said. Now all of this was confusing to Cheddar. She managed to pick up on a few words, but most of it made no sense to her. Were they going to do something to the landfill? She wasn’t exactly sure. She decided to head back home and tell Barrymore about it the next day. Unfortunately by the next day it was too late. Trucks were starting to come in even at dawn, removing garbage from Sludgeball’s land to transfer to another landfill. Sludgeball was so utterly confused and furious about this sudden change in his surroundings that he stormed to Barrymore’s territory along with a lot of his followers. “Barrymore!” He yelled, bubbles of poisonous gas bursting on his skin in his anger, “What is the meaning of this!? I wake up to find half my land gone! Where are my people going to live now!?” He exclaimed as he looked at the many Pokemon behind him. Barrymore gave the Muk a glare, knowing where he was going with this. “Well Sludgeball if you’re implying that I give some of my territory to you then you are greatly mistaken. We barely have enough land to house our people as is. I don’t think you and your band of ruffians there could even fit.” “Band of ruffians!? How dare you, you filthy scum sack! You expect us to live in an area that barely has enough land to house half of us!?” Both Cheddar and Jitters watched this argument in horror as it escalated from yelling to a declaration of all out war for territory rights. It was only then that the two realized how silly this whole fight was. Why fight for territory when everyone could live together in peace and just share the available land? Both the Garbodor and Magneton agreed to talk to Barrymore about it and set off to find him. When they did, they found him getting ready for battle along with several other Pokemon like Voltorb, Haunter, and Kadabra. They finally managed to explain to Barrymore their idea of peace but instead of the reaction they wanted, the Skuntank lashed out at them, incredibly furious of their words. “How dare you two, members of my own territory, believe that something this major could end in peace!” He spat. The two shrunk back, not expecting this at all. They did their best to try and tell him again but he only got more livid. “No matter what you tell me this war is happening! That ruffian should know better than to try and impede on my land! You two just get out! For attempting to sabotage my war plans I’m banishing you from the landfill!” Cheddar and Jitters both froze in shock. Banished? “B-But Barrymore…” Cheddar managed to say, completely lost for words. “Silence! Get out of my sight now!” He boomed, the look on his face suggesting that he wasn’t afraid to lash out at them if they didn’t obey. With that the two quickly ran off, not even bothering to grab anything from their fort. There’s no way they could carry any of that for a long distance. Leaving the landfill was hard for them. They’d spent their whole life there and now they were being forced to leave. Eventually they managed to vacate the premises but where were they supposed to go? Well at least they had each other, they thought as they wandered together. Several days after Cheddar and Jitters left they ended up running into a human, a trainer, more specifically. Cheddar immediately recognized the Pokeballs on his belt from books she had read. The young boy showed a great interest in Jitters, suddenly battling him and capturing him. Cheddar seemed surprised that her friend would be captured so easily but looked at the trainer with hopes that he’d want to capture her too. The trainer however wasn’t planning on having such a rancid Pokemon in his party and eventually left, leaving her alone and without her best friend. Without Jitters her heart came to realization on what had happened. She’d been banished from her home and had her best friend taken from her. The poor Garbodor felt her heart breaking as she just sat on the grass and wept. She was all alone. No trainer would want her, no one at home would let her back into the landfill, what was she to do? Suddenly though she started to hear a voice calling out to her, beckoning her to follow it. She rubbed her tear filled eyes and looked around curiously. “Who’s there…? Wh-What do you want…?” She asked as she stood on her feet. The voice just continued to beckon her, telling her of a place she could go where she could be happy. “Happy…?” That was something she hadn’t been in a while. She felt her feet suddenly moving towards the voice and before she knew it everything went dark. After what felt like forever, Cheddar’s eyes opened. She definitely wasn’t where she had been before, except…where HAD she been before? Her memories were incredibly blurry. The first thing she realized though was a new smell. A smell of fresh plants. That was something new to her. Since she couldn’t remember her name she decided to go off that smell. “Basil…” She said to herself as she got to her feet. Wait, feet? The newly named Basil quickly looked herself over and saw that she had become human! She had hands, and hair, and feet! She was utterly fascinated by all this and it took her a while to notice the sounds coming from near her. The girl turned to see a Garbodor standing near her, except this one seemed different from what she could remember. It was made of soil and covered in lovely smelling fresh grass. “Hey there, what’re you doing out here?” She asked with a smile on her face. The Garbodor smiled back and made a sound that suggested she was here to be with her. Basil looked excited at this prospect. “Really? Then would you like to be my first friend?” The Garbodor happily nodded and bounded next to her. Basil let out a small giggle and tried to pat the creature on the head, only to have her hand go right through it. “Oh wow, that’s…Different. Oh well you’re still going to be my friend. I think I’ll name you Sally.” The newly named Sally seemed excited about the new name and started making a lot of happy sounding sounds that Basil just couldn’t understand. “Haha well come on Sally, let’s go see just where exactly we are.” Current History Awakening Setting up Shop The Transfer Events at Halloween The Ghost Shard The Psychic Shard The Dark Shard The Valentine's Dance The Species Swap The Normal Shard A Meeting with an Ex God The Poison Shard The Electric Shard Character Relationships Devonte: Close friend Vercing: Friend Gaia: Aquaintance Hallow: Aquaintance/Friend (?) Ryouta: Friend Ginza: Friend Felix: Friend Category:Characters